My Dear Lady
by Roserina
Summary: Eragon choose's Oromis's Daughter for a mate!
1. Chapter 1

_MY DEAR LADY: __This goes back to Eldest and Brisinger when Eragon was being taught by Oromis, this story is about Eragon chosing a mate that is not truly in the is something that seemed like it would make a good story. please make alowences for it since this is my first fanfiction. Please remember to review. I am going to let you name the babies. Eragon and Florin are about to have Twins. So i want you to put in the review what you think would be could elvish sounding names for the babies. you also get to decide whiether it be boys, girls or one of each._

_Eragon lay sleeping in his bed when he woke suddenly to the sound of somebody coming up to his quarters, looking to the door way he instantly reached for Saphira forgetting where he was for a moment, and then he saw her and was lost in her beautiful eyes, he had seen her only once but he knew who she was, this very special lady was Master Oromis's daughter. He akwardly got up to meet her thinking that Oromis must have sent her to get him, then with concern in his eyes, he looked at her and asked "is something wrong? is Master Oromis alright? are we needed?" "No, No, he's fine, i didn't mean to frighten you!" she replied laughing. He sighed with relief he laughed to, saying "seeing you made me think that Oromis might have sent u to get me!" "no i came here because i wanted to talk to you!" surprised " what about." "Well i have been thinking about it for along time and i ran it passed my father, and he agrees to what i wanted as long as you agree, i have decided to ask you if you would like to become my lifetime mate!" "Wow, this is the opportunity of a life time, well okay i would love to have you for a mate." Eragon replied pleased! "good, then we will announce our union tomorrow night at the blood oath celebration so that we can bind ourselves to each other as mates." she exclaimed, and started for the door with a spring to her step, "wait, may i be the one to tell Arya and Oromis?" "you may." excited he asked saphira about her thought about it. __**'you know that i approve of what has been said or i would have said so before you had, i think she might do you some good.'**__ then with thoughts of Lady Florin he found he could not go back to sleep so he got up and walked down to the monoa tree to think better about he was down there he found Arya and smiled he reaced out his mind to her to let her know he was there. she turned from her spot by the tree and smiled and said "what are you doing down here, you ought to be sleeping!" "I couldn't sleep, because my mind is full of excitment, Lady Florin has just asked me to be her mate!" he explained. He saw Arya smile in surprise and then she asked and "what did you tell her?" she asked couriously. "well I accepted!" "Saphira agrees that she is exactly the kind of mate i need, she is strong, beautiful and a riders daughter!"_

_I haven't told anyone else yet, as we plan to announce everything tomorrow night at the celebration!"she turned and hugged him and congradulated him. _

_Then he noticed after awhile that it was time to go to his fencing lesson. Grinning he ran all the way there and took his stand in front of his fencing instructor. After staring at each other for a while he attacked by swinging Zar'roc toward his side and then when he moved to block it stuck towards his head, before he was blocked, he saw a soft spot under his chin where he smiled and tried to keep him from noticing where he eyes had gone and struck him on the leg before bringing his sword up toward the elfs chin only to have the sword parried to the side, he saw when he looked a smirk on the elf's face. At the moment the two of them were to well matched to get near each other. Soon the fencing match turned into a blur as they both tried to get passed the other's defences. Eragon knew that had become a battle of wits as well as strength. For now they were trying to outsmart each other to see which one could think of a more clever way to fight and battle each other. Then unbidden Florin's face came to his mind and he smiled as he found a new motive to prove that he was as strong as elf and possibly almost as smart. With her image in his head he continued to fight hard until he finally brought his sword down upon the elfs shoulder and then brought the blade to the elf's neck and he realized after a while that he had won the fencing lesson that day._

_At Oromis's Hut, he worked on learning first his spells, but all he could think about at the moment was Florin, his new mate. When Eragon had told Oromis that he had accepted her, Oromis had placed a palm upon his head and gave him his blessing and then warned him to please take good care of the elf, "I plan to send the girl with you to the varden now that she is your mate, i would not dream of trying to keep you two apart and having her in the camp will give you something to go back to camp for and maybe even something to fight for if you know she is in the camp with you! I will make sure that she won't fight the soldiers or anything unless she has to do so, she is there to give you motivation!" Then they had started the lessons for the day. _

_Finally, it was time for the celebration, Eragon watched the elves dance and sing until the danger was gone and he was able to finally able to take the spell off his ears and really pay attention, for now he was waiting for Lady Florin to announce their union. And then he saw her come forward and strech out her hand to him to come forward, and nervous he stood and approached her and once he stood before everyone Florin began to speak " now dear elves everyone knows that is custom for elves to choose a mate by the time they turn six and twelve and you know my father has brought forward many an elf for me to choose for a mate, but i felt nothing for any of these suitors, but dear elves I have finally found myself the mate I was waiting for all my life, I have choosen to take Eragon Shadeslayer for my mate!" all over the courtyard loud clapping and cheering could be heard at the news that one of their own had choosen a dragon rider for their mate! At the sound of the loud clapping his nerves calmed considerably to were he was finally able to speak now that everyone was starring at him, in the ancient language he began" "I Eragon Shadeslayer swear an oath that i will try my hardest to be worthy of an elf." Soon the celebration began with wine, food and several people getting up to toast the union of the two of them. Then finally Queen Islanzadi came forward and took both of the hands and placed them together and muttered a spell in the ancient language that would bind them as mates until one of the died. When he finally went to bed she followed him to his bed and Eragon told Saphira to find somewhere else to sleep for a little while so that they could have some privacy. He heard her grumple but she did as she asked and went off to hunt. With her gone, Eragon wrapped an arm around her and kissed her and he found himself in awe as they made love that night until morning and both of them were spent, Master Oromis had given him a day off all of his lessons so that the two of them could have some time to be alone together for the first time as mates. And the two of them used their time to do just that, they didn't get any sleep until that night since he knew he needed to in order to get through his lessons in the morning. _

_The next morning he woke up and went down to talk to Oromis since tomorrow he would be leaving Ellesmera for the Varden, and it was crucial that he learn as much as possible before he went back to the Varden so that he would be ready to fight if he needed to. They all continued talking about ways to fight and about his plans as to leaving the next morning. For once Florin was not around for she was to busy packing for the journey, she had also taken to packing his and saphira's things and when he had protested about earlier she had explained that it was her job as a woman. So without anymore arguments he had left her to do as she wished. When they had exhausted their conversation he went off to make sure Orik was ready for departure and to talk to Islanzadi about any last minute things that needed to be seen to._

_The next morning the four of them finally set out for the Varden which took about a few days since they flew with out stopping to eat or sleep. The slept only in the saddle. So when she finally touched down at the place where the Varden was camped they all immediatly went for food and water, and only then did they set out for Lady Neusuada's tent where they found the Arya was already waiting for them. Seeing Nusuada and Elva's eyes upon Florin he quickly explained to them who she was and why she was there. They relaxed when the finally understood the Eragon finally had a mate and that he had brought her back with happiness was very easy to detect in his face. _

_When the battle began he had asked her to remain inside the tent only leaving it if the tent became dangerous. He thought she would refuse and was relieved to see that she would do as he had asked of her. With his mind eased he went out on Saphira to fight, and soon they were fighting another dragon and after awhile he tore the black mask off of the rider and realized that it was Murtaugh, and was filled with disappointment and betrayel at thatmoment. The two fought until he took hold of him with magic and stole Zar'roc from him and killed the Dwarf King. With out thinking he pleaded with Murtagh and told him about his new mate. "Murtagh please, don't do this when i have barely had time to enjoy my new mate. The Murtagh told him about him being his brother and that his father was Morzen." Only then did he release Eragon and the battle ended for the day, he ran first to his mate and then to Nesuada to tell her and his cousin who had just arrived about what Murtaugh had said to him. Then he told Roran about Florin and was pleased when Roran hugged him and congradulated him and asked him to help him find and fight the Raz'zac. _

_As he lay in bed one night after being with the Varden for a week now, he wondered what Brom would have thought if he knew about Florin and about Murtagh. He was surprised by the way things had happened himself. He was sitting and sharpening the sword while talking to Angela when Florin came running to him and threw her arms around him, "Eragon, something amazing has happened, I'm preganat!" she exclaimed. Eragon sprang up and pulled her into his arms hugging her, "that reat. Do you know how far along you are? so that we know how much longer we have till we are parents?" he asked. "I am three weeks pregnant, which means it happened the night we were bonded to each other!" "Wow!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please bear with this story as this keyboard that i use has keys that are refusing to work yet i just refuse to allow this story to be abandoned for a bad keyboard! so i end up using words and putting things where they don't go so bear with it please! the only thing i will be able to use at end of the line is this key !_

Eragon was surprised he hadn't thought about thier being kids in his life but he liked the idea of being a father soon! He wondered what the baby would look like would it look like and elf or like his own kind or a little bit of both kinds! When he went for a walk to think about what was happening he found that he had for reasons unknown to he that he had ended up in front of Angela the herbalist and grinned here was a person who not yet knew of the baby to be as of yet! So with a grin he saod "hey Angela guess what i just found out? I will be a father in less then 32 weeks!" "well now isn't that surprising huh?" "We are as pleased as an old well fed goat!" Then in good spirits he ran off to find a person who was willing to fight with he! He found a boy not but 17! Then they began the fight Eragon was in enough spirits to not really be bothered about losing when he lost he just shook the boys hands and went off whistling as he grabbed a tool off the work table and set off looking for a good tree to take down and put together into a bed for the baby! When he grew tierd of that he went to the with kids nanny and asked her to help he to put together a blanket for the baby to sleep with! he also found toys and things for the baby to play with now and then others to play with later when it was older! But they still had one issue they were finding trouble nameing the baby! They tried several diffrent names but none seemed to fit the bill! There was Kamera, and Thorin now his favorite name was Destiny for a girl and chance for a boy! Then of course there was Erisdar and Elda then Istalri Islingr and then Thornessa and evan Aiedail,Esterni and that is where it quit on him! He knew from the way things were going the baby would be born into this long ugly war and that is what he did not want to happen he decided that when it came time for her to deliver the baby he would send her back to stay with the elves until the battles were over and Galbatorix was dead and the baby safe to travel with him again!

For the next few weeks he either practied magic or he worked on making things for the baby! He believed himself to be the luckiest boy alive to become a father at his age and then he worried that it was a bad thing since they were still in the winds of war! Sephira snaked her head out and blew smoke from her nostrils and said **'well i see you are peppy this morning'** she said with a strange chuckle sound **I've never seen a boy so happy to be a father!'** Then she withdrew from his mind and went back to pretending to sleep! Eragon turned around and headed back to his tent to see Florin and his unborn baby before he decided to run off to Furthen Dur and the Dwarfs he sat her down and told her where he was going and why and then he gave her a long deep satisfing kiss and the two of them went to sleep until Eragon woke at dawn and headed out to meet the Kull leader that was meant to continue on with him! He was sad to leave Florin for so long but then again he was glad for the chance to get out and stretch his legs a bit and for a chance to see his foster brother again his heart still sent a pang when he thought about what Murtagh had done to Hrothgar the king of the dwarfs and also his adopted father!

All this he thought about as he jogged alongside the Kull Garzhvog he couldn't wait until he could tell his foster brother Orik about the baby he just knew the dwarf would be pleased about it and so he steadily increased his speed but still keeping in step with the kull! The stopped running only twice before they reached the spot where he and the dwarf finally parted and went their seperate ways he to the dwarfs and the kull back to the varden and his Urgalls! Relieved to finally be on his own he put on a new burst of speed that he knew know kull would be able to match so really the Kull had been holding him back from his full running speed! Now he took advantage of his freedom!

Neither less he found Dwarf children who led him to thier Dwarf leader Orik who was to run for king! He grinned when he finally saw Orik in front of him and threw his arms around his neck in a huge hug and said "Orik I am so glad to see you I've missed you sine you had left and i badly miss Hrothgar I hate what my brother did to him why did I have to have a killer for a brother?" Orik immediatly told him that they didn't blame Eragon for what murtagh did! When he met Orik's mate he blushed and told Orik about the baby and then they headed to the Stone Forest and then from there to Furthen Dur where he was almost assassinated by another dwarf clan and then Orik was crowned king of the Dwarfs and Saphira finally joined him and took him back to Ellesmera to see Oromis and Gladr where he finally made a new sword that he named Brisingr because it burst into flames everytime he said its name!

While in Ellesmera he told Oromis about his plan to soon send Florin home until she had the baby that she was carrying so that the baby could be kept safe from murtagh and the King in Urbaen! Oromis seemed to share his sentiment but then Gladr gave Eragon his Eldenari before they parted ways and Eragon rejoined the varden where he knew he belonged since that was where his family was! He looked at Saphira and then flew into the distance to the place where the battle would begin!


End file.
